


Дары Мерлина

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Humor, Romance, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Известный археолог Сириус Блэк отправляется за очередным древним артефактом, который может приоткрыть завесу тайны прошлого.





	Дары Мерлина

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическая АУ, ретеллинг Индианы Джонса. 
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Sirius Black 2016

Проводника звали Нестор. Мудрости, которую обещало это имя, в нём не набралось бы ни на йоту, и Сириус был уверен, что уже в середине путешествия придётся искать нового проводника. А Юкатан был таким местом, где человек, хоть немного знавший английский, был сродни бриллианту, поэтому приходилось буквально не спускать с Нестора глаз, чтобы не остаться в гордом одиночестве посреди этих лесов.

Но, как ни странно, в этот раз интуиция обманула Сириуса: еще до заката они благополучно добрались до пирамиды. Окруженный водой, под палящим солнцем величественный вход в подземные лабиринты настолько завораживал, что какое-то время Сириус просто рассматривал древние кирпичи, даже боясь приблизиться.

Но вся эта красота не могла заставить его отказаться от своих намерений, и он, поправив шляпу, двинулся прямиком внутрь. 

— Мастер Блэк, подождите! 

— Что, Нестор?

— Этот лабиринт… говорят, тут вход в мир мёртвых! Очень опасное место.

— Я не боюсь смерти, — хмыкнул Сириус. — Так что ваши старые сказочки меня не остановят. Ну а ты идешь или нет?

Нестор пробормотал что-то на индейском и с недовольным видом поплёлся за Сириусом.

— Главное — ничего не трогай без моего разрешения, — строго сказал тот, освещая путь факелом. 

Лабиринт и правда был жутковатым: небось, майя считали его входом в мир мёртвых как раз потому, что выбраться отсюда живым было сложно. Скелеты и несколько еще разлагавшихся трупов были тому подтверждением.

Коридоры были похожи друг на друга, и Сириус проставлял мелом цифры на стенах. Очередное мародёрство, что ж поделаешь. Но неужели до него никто не додумался до этого способа?

Когда они после достаточно долгого плутания по пирамиде оказались наконец в сокровищнице, Сириус с трудом поверил своим глазам. Он слышал о том, что у майя было много золота, но все равно это было слишком… почти как в сказках. 

Сириус аккуратно двинулся в сторону помосту, на котором сиял череп Рока, отражая своими хрустальными гранями свет пламени. 

— Ничего не трогай, — еще раз повторил он Нестору, который восхищенно оглядывался. Сириус покрутил череп, чтобы определить его тяжесть. Выбрав из сумки камень похожего веса, он быстрым движением заменил им артефакт. 

Череп Рока, древнейшая из реликвий майя, после таких долгих поисков наконец оказалась в его руках. В это верилось с трудом, но такова была реальность.

Червячок сомнения в голове тихо шептал, что всё получилось слишком уж просто. И задрожавшие потолок и стены подземелья стали тому подтверждением. 

— Я же просил, — рявкнул Сириус и, уже совсем не заботясь об аккуратности, побежал к выходу из сокровищницы.

— Мастер Блэк, но я ничего не…

— Врёшь, — отрезал Сириус, запихивая череп в сумку и подхватывая горсть золота. — Быстрее, тут сейчас всё обвалится!

Они бросились в лабиринт, почти не разбирая дороги. Сириус рассчитывал на свою память, потому что, судя по грохоту за спиной, любое промедление было смерти подобно.

Свет в конце одного из последних туннелей сулил спасение, но внезапно пол обвалился, оставив Сириуса с Нестором по разные стороны дыры. И Нестору повезло оказаться ближе к выходу.

— Не мог бы ты мне как-нибудь помочь? Не очень радует перспектива остаться здесь.

— Конечно, мастер Блэк. Только давайте сумку, иначе я не смогу вас вытащить. 

Сириус прищурился. Надо было быть идиотом, чтобы вот так просто отдать то, что искал почти год. Но тогда у него появился бы хоть мизерный шанс выжить: может, мальчишка всё-таки поможет. 

Сириус швырнул сумку, и его худшие опасения оправдались. Нестор усмехнулся и бросился к выходу из пещеры со словами: «Прощайте, мастер Блэк».

— Скатертью дорога, — буркнул Сириус, рассчитывая, есть ли у него шанс перепрыгнуть дыру впереди. Были свои плюсы в отсутствии балласта — как и в наличии верного кнута под боком. 

Времени на раздумья было мало, так что, разбежавшись и выбросив кнут вперёд, Сириус прыгнул. Всё получилось: он снова остался жив всем назло. 

Уже у выхода из пещеры Сириус наткнулся на мелкого предателя Нестора с пробитой головой. Да уж, это было даже смешно: без Сириуса он не прожил и пяти минут.

— Прощай, Нестор, — хмыкнул Сириус, забирая свои вещи и прихватив заодно сумку Нестора, в которую был запихан какой-то кубок и несколько монет.

Насвистывая что-то себе под нос, Сириус вышел из пещеры. На севере его ждал Кевин с вертолётом, так что стоило бы поторопиться. 

Вот только неприятности сегодня явно не желали заканчиваться. Едва Сириус вышел из пещеры, как ему ощутимо захотелось вернуться назад, потому что прямо перед ним стояла толпа индейцев во главе с Люциусом Малфоем.

— Поздравляю, Сириус, — ехидным тоном заговорил Люциус. — Я в тебе не сомневался. 

— Приятно слышать, Люциус.

— Ну что ж, раз мы обменялись любезностями, — Малфой ленивым жестом вытащил пистолет из кобуры. — Полагаю, ты отдашь мне череп?

Сириус тихо выругался, понимая, что оказался в ловушке. Варианта не было ни единого: Люциус и глазом не моргнет, всаживая в него всю обойму, после чего трагическим тоном расскажет о самообороне. А наброситься на него никак не выйдет, индейцы за спиной — очень неплохая охрана.

Фыркнув, Сириус швырнул Люциусу свой мешок, и тот довольно улыбнулся.

— Очень самоотверженно и даже неожиданно. Что передать твоей кузине?

— Чтобы вы оба шли в задницу, — прошипел Сириус. — А ты, может, просветишь пока, с чего вдруг индейцы тебя слушаются? Неужели не понимают, что ты камня на камня тут не оставишь.

— Всё просто, дорогой родственничек, — улыбнулся Люциус. — Я учил их язык, в отличие от тебя.

Люциус сказал что-то индейцам, и те с боевым видом выставили перед собой копья.

«Будут убивать», — с грустью подумал Сириус и бросился в ту сторону, где его должен был ждать вертолет. Это был день неприятностей и бега — тут уж ничего не попишешь.

***

По Лондону Сириус успел соскучиться. Величественный, древний, немного шумный, но главное — цивилизованный! Пусть археология и была предназначением Сириуса, но он не мог отрицать, что во время путешествий по всем этим раскопкам очень не хватало нормального человеческого общения.

Полупустынные коридоры университета навевали воспоминания о тех беззаботных временах, когда о дальних странах и многовековых захоронениях он только читал. Это теперь, когда становилось совсем скучно, он сам рассказывал юным любителям приключений о своих раскопках, но тогда это был неизведанный и сказочный мир, в который его посвятил дядя Альфард. Он научил Сириуса всему, что знал сам, и привёл в Лондонский университет археологии, в котором уже много лет преподавал его старый друг Альбус Дамблдор.

К нему Сириус сейчас и направлялся, чтобы вручить свои находки. Альбус, будто ожидая его, находился в своём кабинете и внимательно осматривал какие-то книги. 

— О, Сириус, — поднял голову Альбус, услышав деликатное покашливание. — С возвращением.

— И ты даже не удивишься? Не скажешь: «Ох, Сириус, хвала всем Богам!» Не бросишься меня обнимать? И это при нашей годовой разлуке? Ты жесток, Альбус.

— За столько лет я уже выяснил, что ты живучий как пёс. Чаю?

— Пожалуй, — кивнул Сириус, сразу же заприметив на столе стопку писем. — От Гарри? 

— Да.

— Он сейчас в Лондоне?

— Уехал две недели назад, — Альбус пододвинул ему одну из чашек и поставил на центр стола блюдце с какими-то сладостями. — Сказал, что лелеет надежду всё-таки увидеть тебя на своей свадьбе.

— Альбус, да я гений! Видишь, всё-таки не пропустил её. 

— У тебя есть все шансы это сделать. Она только через полгода. 

— Как-то они особо не спешат, — протянул Сириус, — могли еще до моего отъезда успеть.

— Ну, Гарри хочет, чтобы всё было правильно, — пожал плечами Альбус. — Лучше расскажи, как ты съездил.

— Недостаточно хорошо, — с преувеличенным разочарованием сказал Сириус. 

— Знаю, Люциус уже был у меня. Но ты не отдал бы ему череп, не имея джокера в рукаве.

— Всё-то ты обо мне знаешь, — Сириус полез в сумку и выставил на стол кубок, — это не джокер, конечно, но на валета потянет.

Альбус заинтересованно повертел кубок в руках, после чего достал из ящика лупу для более внимательного изучения.

— Если я ничего не путаю…

— Да-да, Святой Грааль племён майя. И еще несколько монет как бесплатное приложение.

— Сириус, ты не перестаешь радовать меня, — глаза Альбуса заблестели. — Как же Люциус не обратил внимание?

— Его интересовал лишь череп. Сколько он, кстати, потребовал за него?

— Почти половину стоимости нашей музейной коллекции. 

— Жадная сволочь. И как таких земля носит?

— О тебе он отзывается примерно в таких же выражениях. 

Они дружно хмыкнули, после чего Альбус отставил чашку и серьезным тоном заговорил:

— На самом деле я очень рад, что ты приехал именно сейчас, Сириус. Я даже думаю, что это своего рода судьба. Только прошу тебя, выслушай меня спокойно и без лишних эмоций, договорились?

— Ты меня уже пугаешь, — хохотнул Сириус, а Альбус открыл книгу, которую, видимо, недавно читал, и достал оттуда несколько листов.

— Буквально три дня назад эти бумаги передали наши коллеги из Нью-Йорка, памятуя, что когда-то я занимался этими раскопками…

Сириус взглянул на пергаменты, оказавшиеся фрагментами одной знакомой ему карты, и буквально задохнулся от восторга.

— Посох Мерлина... Откуда?

— Они поймали одного немца. Эти обрывки карты были у него. И от него же узнали, что осколок камня Стоунхеджа у нацистов. 

— Камень?! — прорычал Сириус. — У кого?!

— Сириус, сядь и успокойся, — оборвал его Альбус. — Ты мне обещал.

— Альбус, теперь я должен знать всё. И без утайки. Это вопрос чести.

— Я и хочу рассказать тебе все, так что будь добр — не перебивай меня несколько минут. 

Как ты помнишь, есть легенда, будто Мерлин оставил три дара, чтобы Артур, вернувшись, смог вести за собой армии и вновь стать величайшим королем. Посох, камень из Стоунхеджа и мантию. 

Ричард Львиное Сердце забрал эти реликвии с собой в крестовый поход. Там дары Мерлина пропали вместе с рыцарями, сопровождавшими их. Известно лишь, что существовала карта с их возможным местоположением. Много веков все ищут эти дары, но были обнаружены только фрагменты карты. Не буду лукавить, да ты и сам знаешь, — в молодости я тоже болел этой легендой и мечтал найти хоть что-нибудь из этих. Поэтому археологи из Нью-Йорка и пришли ко мне.

— Не думаю, что только поэтому, — процедил Сириус.

— Разумеется, многие слышали о трагедии, случившейся пятнадцать лет назад в гробнице крестоносцев. Но о предшествующих событиях, равно как и о местонахождении мантии, кроме нас с тобой никому не известно. 

— И чего же они хотят?

— Твоей помощи, Сириус. Они очень боятся, что посох попадет к Гитлеру. Я их понимаю, даже неполный комплект этих артефактов в руках такого человека грозит обернуться бедой.

— Они идиоты, если думали, что я откажусь. Это слишком хороший шанс найти мерзавцев, подставивших меня. 

— Я уже дал согласие от твоего имени, поэтому они и оставили фрагменты у меня. Тем более тебе обещали практически заоблачный гонорар — двадцать тысяч фунтов.

— Неплохо, но ты же знаешь, я возьмусь за это не ради денег.

— Но им-то об этом знать не обязательно, — хмыкнул Альбус. 

— Как и о том, что у меня есть другие части карты, — заметил Сириус, снова пододвигая обрывки карты к себе. — Но я не сомневаюсь, что этот маленький секрет ты сохранил. 

— Я польщен твоим доверием, Сириус.

— А кто у меня еще остался кроме тебя и Гарри? — произнес он, продолжая изучать карту. — Какие у тебя мысли? На что похожи очертания? Где начинать поиски?

— Я думал об Александрии.

— Это просто чудесно, как раз проеду через Каир, — пробормотал Сириус, закидывая письма в сумку. — Выезжаю через два дня. Гарри я напишу, не беспокойся. 

— Сириус, — Альбус встал и положил руку ему на плечо, — будь осторожен. Я знаю, ты много лет мечтал найти виновных в гибели Джеймса, Лили и Питера. Но не забывай сдерживать эмоции. 

— Спасибо, Альбус. Я постараюсь.

***

__  
15 лет назад.  


_— И о Роланде зарыдала рать… — затянул Сириус под смешки Джеймса и Питера._

_— Вообще-то вы не даете мне работать, — заметила Лили, смахивая пыль с очередного надгробия._

_— Лилс, ну не ворчи, — ласково произнес Джеймс, приобнимая её. — Надо же чем-то себя занять. А ты сама сказала не мешать, потому что у нас все равно плохо с латынью._

_— И потому что вы со своей силищей можете даже ненарочно что-нибудь здесь сломать, — продолжила возмущаться Лили. — Лучше посвети мне, чем отвлекаться на всякие глупости._

_— Как скажешь, любимая, — почти покаянно произнес Джеймс под презрительное фырканье друзей._

_— Видишь, Питер? — заговорщицки прошептал Сириус. — Теперь понимаешь, почему я тебе советую никогда не жениться? Вон, даже наш бунтарь Джеймс под каблуком._

_— Сириус Блэк, я всё слышу, — грозно отозвалась Лили._

_— Молчу-молчу, — примирительным тоном произнес Сириус, хотя никто из присутствующих уже давно не воспринимал их пикировки всерьез. Это было своего рода попыткой расслабиться, потому что во время многочасовых раскопок необходимо было как-то отвлекаться._

_На самом деле Сириус давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как в этой экспедиции. Впервые после рождения Гарри Джеймс и Лили смогли отправиться на раскопки, тем более повод был значимый: спустя почти семь лет они узнали, что осколок камня Стоунхеджа, возможно, хранился в Асуане. Сириус не мог отправиться за ним без Джеймса._

_Для полного счастья в этой экспедиции недоставало Ремуса. Но время было слишком ценно, и пока он получил бы их телеграмму и добрался бы к ним из своей Юты, кто-то другой мог найти остатки захоронения крестоносцев недалеко от Асуана._

_— Ребята, — Лили остановилась у какого-то надгробия. — Я, кажется, нашла._

_— Правда? — неуверенно уточнил Питер._

_— Да, — Лили провела пальцем по символам и начала читать: — «Здесь покоится Иоанн, прозванный Галантным, положивший свою жизнь на алтарь веры». Я о нём читала, он был одним из приближенных Ричарда во время первого крестового похода._

_— Отлично! — Сириус швырнул куртку и шляпу на песок и засучил рукава рубашки. — Что нужно делать?_

_— Попробуйте с Джеймсом сдвинуть верхнюю плиту с правой стороны, на два часа. Аккуратно, если услышите какой-то шум — прекращайте. Кто знает, какой сюрприз припасли его гробовщики._

_Но не успели они с Джеймсом даже прикоснуться к надгробию, как в усыпальнице раздался какой-то странный треск, и Сириус почувствовал резкий запах. Он попытался задержать дыхание, но это не помогло, всё тело будто налилось свинцом. Последнее, что Сириус увидел перед тем, как потерять сознание, — перепуганные лица Джеймса и Лили…_

***

— Мистер Блэк, просыпайтесь, мы уже прилетели, — услышал Сириус женский голос и открыл глаза.

Он слабо улыбнулся своей соседке, стараясь отогнать подальше остатки сна. Ему уже давно не снился _тот день_ , тем более его начало. Обычно в кошмарах его посещали странные тени, которые ходили вокруг него в гробнице крестоносцев и высасывали из него силы. Они хохотали и говорили, что только он и виноват во всём. Реже Сириус видел переломанные тела Джеймса и Лили и руку Питера — всё, что осталось от его друзей, которых он привёл на верную смерть.

Когда Сириус в полубредовом состоянии добрался до ближайшего города, врачи пришли к выводу, что эта субстанция была сродни галлюциногенному газу. Все считали чудом, что он надышался не так много и выжил. О том, что он сам в этом состоянии и убил своих друзей, никто вслух не говорил, но все это подразумевали. 

Прямо Сириуса не осуждали, но ему никто не верил, тем более осколок камня и карта исчезли из гробницы, будто их и не было. За спиной шептались, что он что-то не поделил со своими коллегами, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что они в первую очередь были его друзьями!

Ремус лишь спросил, почему они не написали ему, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять — он тоже не верил. А ведь Сириус совершил всего лишь одну ошибку — слишком загорелся идеей добраться до камня. С тех самых пор как Джеймс и Сириус случайно обнаружили мантию в Гиппосе, а Альбус подтвердил их догадки о том, что это был легендарный плащ Мерлина, они мечтали собрать артефакты вместе.

В случившемся был виноват один Сириус. Потому что он думал только о том, как бы вытащить с собой Джеймса и вскрыть гробницу. Если бы Лили не настояла, а Питер не навязался с ними, горя желанием вспомнить их приключения… Если бы они дождались Ремуса... Кто знает, может, всё обошлось бы?

Но всё сложилось так, как сложилось. И у Сириуса теперь была слава археолога, который не остановится ни перед чем для достижения своих целей, а с Ремусом они виделись раз в год — на день Рождения Гарри — и были почти чужими людьми друг для друга. 

Сириус искупал вину неумелыми попытками стать для Гарри хорошим крестным: забыв о каких-либо экспедициях, он пытался преподавать и делал всё, чтобы Гарри ни в чем не нуждался. Это длилось почти полтора года, и Альбус оказался единственным человеком, сумевшим вытащить Сириус из кокона вины, в который он сам себя загнал.

Вышло это умело и ненавязчиво — Альбус навещал их на Пасху и пожаловался на затруднения при раскопках в Кенте. И попросил Сириуса съездить в качестве консультанта, убедив его, что Гарри будет только рад немного погостить у Уизли. 

Именно эта поездка вернула Сириусу вкус к жизни и желание снова искать древности и помогла запрятать все страхи и кошмары как можно дальше.

Но совсем не было удивительным, что во время полета в Каир они вернулись, ведь прошлое дало о себе знать. Камень мог оказаться у людей Гитлера только в том случае, что кто-то из них был тогда в Асуане. И теперь у Сириуса появился шанс выяснить, что случилось на самом деле, и он не мог им не воспользоваться.

***

По вечерам каждый бар Каира был забит до отказа. Музыка, смех, звон бокалов не прекращались по полночи. Это было неудивительно, всё-таки город являлся одним из туристических центров, так что каждое, даже только что открытое заведение всегда находило своих клиентов.

Бар «Рыжая ящерица» Сириус нашел быстро, пусть и приезжал в Каир последний раз три года назад. Своё название это местечко получило благодаря самой качественной текиле во всём городе. Ну и из-за огненной шевелюры хозяина, конечно. 

Сириус оглянулся по сторонам, но Билла нигде не было видно, а почти все посетители столпились у одного из столов, за которым сидели мужчина и какой-то парень в шляпе, уж больно похожей на шляпу Сириуса. 

Нахмурившись, он подошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит. Видимо, эти двое пили на спор: на столе валялись деньги и стояло как минимум две дюжины пустых рюмок, и у каждого оставалось еще по одной. Мужчина потянулся к своей рюмке и сделал глоток, но до конца её осилить не смог.

Его противник издал смешок и, запрокинув голову, влил в себя всё содержимое своей рюмки. От этого движения шляпа свалилась, и длинные рыжие волосы водопадом рассыпались по спине. Сириус с трудом поверил своим глазам — этим парнем оказалась Джинни Уизли. 

Она тряхнула головой и сделала глубокий вдох. С вызовом глядя на мужчину напротив, Джинни начала пододвигать к себе деньги. 

Народ возмущенно загудел, на что Джинни, снова нахлобучив шляпу, резко ответила на арабском:

— Всё честно! Расходитесь, мы закрываемся.

Толпа почти покорно двинулась к выходу, и Сириус отошел в сторону. Джинни не заметила его и медленной походкой понесла поднос с рюмками к стойке. Сириус кашлянул, и она хмыкнула:

— Я-то решила, что последняя рюмка таки оказалась лишней и ты привиделся мне. Ну привет, Сириус Блэк.

— Здравствуй, Джинни. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, честно говоря.

— Это же бар моего брата, — Джинни уселась на стойку и стала заплетать свои длинные волосы в косу. — А тебя сюда каким ветром занесло? Я наивно думала, что ты избегаешь всех Уизли.

— Решил повидать Билла и уточнить у него, как поживает один предмет, который я ему как-то подарил. 

— Тогда тебе придётся подождать пару недель. Он вызвался проводником к пирамиде Хеопса для одной французской делегации. Запал там на одну девицу. 

— Ну, с кем не бывает, — пожал плечами Сириус.

— Это точно. Как Гарри поживает? Успел уже жениться?

— Да уж, — Сириус улыбнулся и сел за стол. — Никогда не думал, что будущей женой Гарри будешь не ты.

— А для меня это было очевидно сразу после вашей последней совместной экспедиции, — Джинни спрыгнула со стола и налила Сириуса стопку текилы. — Но я на него совсем не злюсь. Приключений Гарри нахлебался на всю жизнь, так что какая-нибудь строгая и правильная девочка для него — лучший вариант. 

— Меня несказанно радует, что ты сбежала из Англии не для исцеления разбитого сердца.

— А с чего ты взял, что я сбежала? — прищурилась Джинни.

— Молли не отпустила бы тебя добровольно. Даже к Биллу. 

— Совсем забыла, что ты очень хорошо знаешь мою мать, — засмеялась Джинни, а потом совершенно серьезно произнесла: — Я скучала по тебе, Сириус Блэк. Ты повёл себя как последняя свинья, когда перестал к нам приезжать. Мне не хватало твоих историй. Да и тебя тоже.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Сириус внимательно изучал стакан. — Вон, даже мою шляпу сохранила.

— Конечно, она же мой счастливый талисман! — Джинни сняла её и подбросила в воздухе. — Стоит надеть её, как мне начинает до невозможности везти. 

— Я очень рад этому. Скажи, Джинни, ты давно живешь у Билла?

— Да уже больше года прошло. 

— Тогда, наверное, ты знаешь, где здесь Билл что хранит? Я как-то подарил ему медальон с совой. Массивный, с растопыренными крыльями. Он мне нужен ненадолго — разумеется, с возвратом. Но я очень ограничен во времени, так что ждать Билла для меня несколько проблематично.

— Может, и знаю, — Джинни облокотилась на стойку. — Но скажу при одном условии. Не напрягайся ты так, ничего неприличного. Возьми меня с собой. 

— В Англию?

— Не морочь мне голову! В очередную экспедицию, конечно! Ты при полном параде, у тебя глаза горят. Всё же очевидно.

— Джинни…

— Если нет, — коварным тоном заговорила она, — то не увидишь этот медальон до возвращения Билла. А вдруг он вернётся позже? Может быть, его француженка еще и в Мемфис захочет заехать.

— Вы провокаторша, мисс Уизли.

— У меня был хороший учитель, — подмигнула ему Джинни. — Ну что? По рукам?

— Мне надо подумать. Ты же знаешь, обычно я работаю один.

— Здесь останешься или в гостиницу пойдешь? — резко перевела она тему, забирая у него пустой стакан и возвращаясь к стойке. 

— Не буду лишний раз пользоваться твоей добротой.

— Как знаешь, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Жду твоего ответа завтра в полдень. 

— Хорошо, тогда до завтра. 

— Спокойной ночи.

***

Сириус сделал уже второй круг по центральным улочкам Каира, но так и не нашел место для ночлега. Неспешным шагом возвращаясь в «Рыжую ящерицу», он взвешивал все достоинства и недостатки предложения Джинни.

Вероятно, жизнь в Каире закалила её, но и благодаря шести старшим братьям Джинни никогда не была кисейной барышней. Сириус помнил, как еще лет пять назад она говорила, что завидует Гарри и мечтает отправиться на какие-нибудь раскопки вместе с ними… Но Джинни могла оказаться и обузой, тем более Сириус до сих пор чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за одной их последней встречи. 

Уже собираясь открыть дверь бара, Сириус неожиданно услышал недовольный мужской голос.

— Вам лучше рассказать нам правду, мисс Уизли. 

— Я действительно ничего не знаю! Почему бы вам не поговорить с самим Сириусом?

— С профессором Блэком мы тоже поговорим, можете не сомневаться. Но он что-то искал у вас — и вы нам расскажете что. По-хорошему или по-плохому?

Джинни вскрикнула, и Сириус, заглянув в окно, увидел, что её держали за руки двое мужчин, а третий приближался, держа в руках раскаленную кочергу. Несложно было понять, что это нацисты — такими методами убеждения мало кто еще пользовался.

— Вот дерьмо, — тихо прошипел Сириус и влетел в бар. Выбив кнутом кочергу из рук одного нациста, он увидел, что Джинни воспользовалась замешательством остальных и смогла вырваться.

— Спрячься куда-нибудь! — крикнул Сириус, уворачиваясь от пуль еще двоих, появившихся словно из ниоткуда. Всего пятеро, и у каждого очень удобная дислокация — невеселая перспектива. 

Сириус спрятался за одним из опрокинутых столов и начал просчитывать, кого было бы проще подстрелить. Один из тех, кто держал Джинни, был достаточно неповоротлив, и, видимо, она неплохо врезала ему по ноге, потому что он прихрамывал. Это была лучшая мишень, Сириус прицелился и попал ему аккурат в плечо. 

Вот только появилась новая проблема — закончились пули в револьвере. Чтобы выиграть немного времени, Сириус потянулся к камину, достал оттуда щипцами горящее полено и швырнул в сторону двух других нацистов. 

Всё оказалось лучше, чем можно было представить в первые минуты, но Сириус начал чувствовать резкий запах гари. Выглядывая из-за стола, он увидел, что шторы в правой части бара уже вовсю пылали. 

— Не было бы счастья, — забормотал он, перезаряжая револьвер и снова стреляя. 

Как раз в этот момент Джинни выбралась из своего укрытия и со всей силы ударила одного из нацистов пустой бутылкой.

Теперь, когда убийц осталось всего двое, с ними было гораздо легче разобраться. Самый главный, у которого Сириус выбил кочергу, решил броситься на него с голыми руками и получил контрольный в голову от насмерть перепуганной Джинни. А вот пятого словно ветром сдуло — видимо, испугался пожара.

— Уходим! — крикнула Джинни. — Здесь всё может обвалиться в любой момент.

— Медальон? — спросил Сириус.

— У меня! — она вытащила цепочку, спрятанную под рубашку. 

Они выскочили на улицу, и Сириус обессиленно плюхнулся на песок. Джинни села рядом, с печалью глядя на догорающий бар.

— Билл меня убьет, — пробормотала она. — Да и тебя тоже. Он столько сил вложил в этот бар…

— Прости, я и не подозревал, что они уже вышли на мой след.

— Кто?

— Нацисты.

— Тип в черной шляпе представился Ивэном Розье. Не знаю, может, тебе это пригодится. 

Сириус несколько раз повторил про себя это имя, но понял, что никогда не слышал его раньше. Он подумал, что надо бы попробовать отправить телеграмму Альбусу — вдруг он сможет навести справки?

— Видимо, ты ищешь что-то очень ценное, — отвлёк его от этих мыслей голос Джинни.

— Я бы даже сказал, бесценное.

— На восстановление бара уйдет очень много средств. А раз это твоя вина — я требую пятьдесят процентов гонорара, тогда медальон снова твой.

— Что?.. — возмущенно переспросил Сириус. — Только из уважения к твоей семье готов дать три тысячи фунтов.

— Семь тысяч.

— Пять тысяч, Джинни, и это моё последнее слово, — Сириус протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— И я еду с тобой, — Джинни подмигнула и быстро сжала его руку.

— Эм…

— Сириус, пока у меня в руках не будет денег, я от тебя не отстану.

— Это может быть опасно, неужели после этой перестрелки ты этого еще не поняла?

— Предлагаешь мне остаться на пепелище? — критически приподняла бровь Джинни. 

— Чёрт с тобой, — вздохнул Сириус. — По рукам. Ты едешь со мной. Но если будешь мешать — запру тебя в ящике с фруктами и отправлю прямиком в Англию.

Джинни рассмеялась и кивнула. Ну конечно, с чего бы ей не радоваться — всё-таки она снова приперла его к стенке. В этот раз пусть и не в прямом смысле.

***

__  
15 лет назад.  


_Сириус сидел под деревом у пруда недалеко от дома Уизли и думал о том, что же делать дальше._

_Когда он пришел к Молли и сбивчиво рассказал о произошедшем в Асуане, она молча обняла его и заварила крепкий чай. Молли всегда отличалась внимательностью и заботой ко всем, раньше они с Джеймсом просто шутили, что у неё материнский инстинкт глобального масштаба. Раньше… Больше уже этого не будет._

_Молли пообещала, что сама обо всём расскажет Гарри: всё-таки она женщина и мать, ей будет проще подобрать правильные слова._

_Сириус какое-то время сидел на кухне и совсем не понимал, как он после этого посмотрит в глаза Гарри. Ему всего пять лет, и утешить ребенка, когда сам нуждаешься в поддержке… Раздумывая, как лучше начать разговор с Гарри, Сириус вышел на задний двор дома и добрёл до небольшого пруда._

_Вечер был теплый, красивый, с живописным закатом. Но Сириус не чувствовал ничего: он вспоминал смех Джеймса, улыбку Лили, не самые удачные шутки Питера. Он их потерял, но остался жив сам. Как? А главное — для чего?_

_— Почему ты грустишь? — услышал он звонкий голосок возле себя и обернулся. Перед ним стояла дочка Молли и Артура — Джинни. Она прижимала к себе маленького плюшевого пса и серьезно смотрела на Сириуса._

_— Долго объяснять, малышка, — ответил он._

_— Нет, — упрямо отозвалась она и села на траву напротив него. — Расскажи._

_— Я больше никогда не увижусь со своими друзьями, — после небольшой паузы произнес Сириус, решив, что такое ребенок должен понять._

_— Они уехали далеко-далеко? — спросила она._

_— Даже слишком далеко, — усмехнулся Сириус._

_— Ну… тогда ты можешь дружить со мной! — неожиданно подпрыгнула Джинни. — Я, конечно, девочка, тебе будет скучно, но я могу попросить и Билла, и Чарли, и Перси… они тоже будут дружить с тобой._

_Сириус не мог не улыбнуться этому порыву искренней доброты и потрепал Джинни по волосам. Она положила свою игрушку ему на колени и крепко обняла._

_— Ты ведь такой хороший. И весёлый всегда. Так похож на рыцаря из сказок. Ты совсем-совсем не должен грустить._

_— Спасибо, Джинни. Теперь я постараюсь — рыцари ведь должны радовать маленьких принцесс._

_Джинни хихикнула, а Сириус снял свою любимую шляпу и надел ей на голову._

_— Это тебе подарок. Пусть она приносит тебе удачу…_

***

— Сириус, — услышал он голос Джинни, — чрезмерный сон вреден для здоровья. Просыпайся.

Сириус возмущенно застонал и приподнял шляпу. Подготовка поездки в Александрию заняла целый день и половину ночи, и он надеялся отоспаться хотя бы в поезде. Но не тут-то было: Джинни разбудила его и теперь сидела рядом с коварной улыбкой.

— И как из такого милого ребенка выросла ехидна, которая не дает человеку поспать?

— У меня было шесть братьев, не забывай, — отозвалась Джинни. — И я не понимаю, как у тебя хватает совести спать, когда у нас столько свободного времени, и ты наконец можешь рассказать мне, куда и зачем мы едем. 

— Не доросла еще, — усмехнулся Сириус, снова закрывая лицо шляпой.

— Эй! — возмутилась Джинни. — Мы же теперь партнеры, я должна всё знать.

— Если не будешь мне мешать спать — расскажу, как только прибудем в Александрию. И веди себя потише — на нас и так люди смотрят.

— Не на нас, а на тебя. И не люди, а женщины, — ехидно заметила она. 

— Они, наверное, сочувствуют мне. С родительской точки зрения. Вспомнили, как им их дети спать не давали. 

— Вряд ли они думают, что я твоя дочь, — почти пропела Джинни.

— Буду говорить, что ты вся в мать, — ответил Сириус, делая вид, что совсем не понял её намека. 

Джинни фыркнула и открыла захваченную с собой книгу. Остаток поездки прошел молча, и Сириус смог немного поспать. 

В гостинице в центре города им подобрали соседние номера без каких-либо проблем. Сириус предложил Джинни немного прогуляться, и стоило им выйти на улицу, как она снова начала его допрашивать:

— Ну что? Рассказывай!

— Для начала поведайте-ка мне, мисс Уизли, — профессорским тоном начал Сириус, беря её под руку. — Что вы знаете об Александрии?

— Ну… — Джинни нахмурилась и потёрла переносицу, — главный морской порт Египта. Основан Александром Македонским, очень долго был центральной торговой точкой всех империй, что завоевывали его. Но в нем сохранилось мало достопримечательностей из-за землетрясений. Основными были маяк, катакомбы, колонна Помпея…

— Неплохо, но недостаточно. Самое важное?

— Библиотека? 

— Джинни-Джинни, ну какой же из тебя археолог, если не вспомнила о ней сразу! Это была крупнейшая библиотека древности. 

— Но от неё же ничего не осталось! Вряд ли мы здесь для того, чтобы отдать дань памяти её руинам — тем более доподлинно неизвестно, где она находилась. 

— Кое-что отыскать всё-таки можно. Например, карты мира с пятого по четырнадцатый века.

— А зачем они нам? 

— Потому что нам нужно определить конечную точку нашего путешествия. Помнишь, я как-то рассказывал про дары Мерлина?

— Конечно, — мечтательно улыбнулась она. — Ты же тогда целую сказку для нас придумал. Мол, Мерлина посетило видение, что у Артура будет три сына. И первый станет сильным магом и великим воином, второй будет совершать подвиги во имя любви, а третий будет обладать мудростью и умением видеть и слышать даже то, что хотят от него скрыть. И сообразно их талантам Мерлин оставил для них три свои вещи. 

— На деле, как ты понимаешь, всё было совсем не так. Дары долгое время были надежно спрятаны, пока Ричард Львиное сердце не обнаружил их и не взял с собой в крестовый поход, поскольку был уверен в их магической силе. Эта легенда до сих пор будоражит умы. И сейчас в нахождении этих даров заинтересован Гитлер. Моя цель — успеть раньше его людей.

— Мы ищем все три? 

— Нет. Мы ищем первый — посох Мерлина. 

— А зачем нам древняя карта мира?

— Вот когда найдем, тогда и расскажу, — улыбнулся Сириус и показал Джинни на небольшое здание. — Кстати, вот мы и пришли. Это современная библиотека Александрии. Она не отличается размахом, но здесь есть один зал, где собраны уцелевшие древние манускрипты. Раз уж мы теперь партнеры, у меня к тебе поручение — заболтай смотрительницу. Задавай самые глупые вопросы, урони пару книг — пусть все её внимание будет приковано к тебе.

— Ты собираешься что-то украсть?!

— Всего лишь временно одолжить, не переживай…

— Да за что переживать? Это дельная мысль, — с горящими глазами ответила Джинни. — Но тогда она не должна знать, что мы знакомы. Я захожу первая, а ты минут через пять-десять.

— Твоя восторженность меня пугает.

— Просто я всегда мечтала о приключениях, — подмигнула ему Джинни и зашла в библиотеку.

***

— Ох, как жаль, что ты не видел лица этой миссис Пинс, когда я потребовала самое старое изображение Александрийского маяка. Я думала, она просто испепелит меня взглядом, — делилась Джинни своими впечатлениями, пока они направлялись в гостиницу.

— Я могу лишь представить, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Ну что ж, я вынужден признать, что предложение взять тебя с собой пока еще не обернулось катастрофой — надеюсь, так будет и дальше.

— Можешь не сомневаться, — хмыкнула Джинни, и они вошли в холл гостиницы.

 

— Сириус Блэк? Какая неожиданная встреча! — раздался сбоку такой знакомый и ненавистный голос. 

— Не сомневаюсь, Люциус, — обернулся он и обнаружил Люциуса в компании какого-то мужчины. — Надеюсь, за прошедшее с нашей последней встречи время ты не часто пил за упокой моей души?

— Как-то не успел, — почти разочарованно произнес он. — Представишь нам свою очаровательную спутницу?

— Разумеется. Джинни, это Люциус Малфой и…

Люциус усмехнулся и добавил: 

— Рабастан Лестрейндж. Мне казалось… ах да, ты же не удостоил нас своим присутствием на свадьбы Беллы, поэтому вы и не знакомы, — он повернулся к Джинни и поцеловал ей руку. — Счастлив с вами познакомиться, прекрасная Джинни. Как же случилось, что вы оказались в сомнительной компании моего дорогого родственника?

— Я его партнер, — с вызовом ответила она.

— Ох, тогда мне остается только надеяться, что в этот раз наши с Сириусом интересы не пересекутся, — засмеялся Люциус.

— Мне тоже, — хмуро заметил Сириус. — И что же привело тебя в Александрию, Люциус?

— Катакомбы Ком-эль-Шукафа. Давно планировал устроить там раскопки. 

— Ты опоздал на двадцать лет. Всё, что могло бы тебя заинтересовать, мы с Джеймсом нашли еще тогда. Ну что ж, приятного вам дня, а нам предстоит еще много работы.

Сириус взял Джинни за руку и потащил вверх по лестнице. 

— Надеюсь, этот тип не твой брат? — спросила она.

— Слава Богу, нет. Муж моей кузины, который слишком часто пытался стащить у меня какие-нибудь артефакты из-под носа. Его нахождение в Александрии меня настораживает и совсем не радует. Будь очень аккуратна.

***

На следующий день Сириус решил дать им передышку, а заодно пустить Люциуса по ложному следу на тот случай, если его появление не было простым совпадением. Сириус с Джинни бродили по городу, осматривали достопримечательности, и он рассказывал ей всё, что сам знал об Александрии. Это немного напоминало лекции в Лондоне, просто сейчас у него был лишь один студент.

Джинни слушала его с горящими глазами, засыпала вопросами и не отставала ни на шаг, и в какой-то момент Сириус почувствовал острое разочарование — Гарри никогда его так не слушал. Да, он всегда был любознательным и интересовался археологией, но совсем не так, как сам Сириус, Альбусу или даже та же Джинни.

«Видать, и правда с моей подачи переел приключений, — с огорчением подумал Сириус. — Столько людей думают о раскопках древностей как о волшебстве, а для Гарри оно всегда было под боком, вот и оказалось в итоге совсем не нужно».

Но сейчас рядом оказался человек, которому это было по-настоящему интересно.

После обеда Сириус отправился к себе в номер немного передохнуть, чтобы ближе к ночи засесть за карты, «одолженные» в библиотеке.

Когда вечером он постучался в номер Джинни, та с видом профессионального критика крутилась перед зеркалом в новом платье.

— Тебе идет. Когда купить успела?

— Твой Малфой прислал. С приглашением на ужин в восемь вечера. 

— Только не говори, что ты пойдешь туда. 

— Разумеется, пойду. Он, наверное, считает меня дурочкой, которую можно разболтать. Но скорее я его напою и разговорю. Вот и проверим, прав ты в своих подозрениях или нет.

— Джинни… — предупреждающе начал он.

— Сириус, я уже не маленькая девочка и могу постоять за себя, — отрезала Джинни. — Да и ты всё-таки лишь тремя этажами выше. Ничего не случится. 

— Хотелось бы верить.

— Кстати, а ты зачем пришел? Может, сам хотел пригласить меня на ужин? 

— Если ты забыла, у нас общее дело, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Мне нужен твой кулон. 

— А я так надеялась, — с наигранным разочарованием ответила Джинни и сняла сову с шеи. — И что ты будешь с ним делать?

— Сейчас узнаешь, — Сириус любовно погладил металлические крылья, а потом нажал на незаметную кнопку в одном из них. 

Кулон открылся, и Сириус, довольно напевая себе под нос, достал сложенные пополам фрагменты карты.

— Я что, столько времени носила на шее инструкцию к поиску сокровища?

— Далеко не полную, — ответил Сириус, садясь за стол. Джинни встала за его спиной и начала наблюдать, как он прикладывает элементы к одной из карт.

— Будешь подбирать?

— Да. Нужно понять, по какой ориентировались во время того крестового похода. У нас от пяти до десяти вариантов.

— Интересно… а дальше что?

— Нам снова поможет твой кулон. 

— Какой он ценный, оказывается. А откуда он у тебя?

— Во время одной из наших с Джеймсом первых раскопок в Гиппосе, — заговорил Сириус, рассматривая карту, — мы нашли древний плащ, и этот кулон оказался в его складках… 

— Погоди-погоди… Это была та самая мантия Мерлина?

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул он.

— Мало того, что эти дары и правда существуют, у тебя есть один из них?

— Я оставил её Гарри — как память о Джеймсе. Почти никто об этом не знает. Тем более всех всегда интересовали посох и осколок камня. Говорят, если их соединить, можно получить какое-то оружие. А мантия даёт всего лишь защиту.

— Сириус, — Джинни внимательно взглянула ему в лицо, — родители Гарри погибли при раскопках… это ведь было связано с поисками даров Мерлина, да?

— Почему ты так решила?

— Это произошло в Египте, в гробнице крестоносцев. Зачем вы еще могли туда отправиться?

— Анализировать ты умеешь, — грустно улыбнулся Сириус. — Готов признать, археолог из тебя вполне может получиться.

Джинни сделала забавный книксен и вернулась к зеркалу, чтобы заколоть волосы.

— И всё-таки я не рекомендовал бы тебе туда идти, — повторил Сириус, продолжая рассматривать карту.

— Всё будет в порядке, правда, — Джинни уже открыла дверь комнаты, но потом вернулась, чтобы обнять его за плечи и поцеловать в щеку. 

После её ухода Сириус какое-то время смотрел в окно и размышлял. Он всегда испытывал к Джинни теплые чувства, но никогда не воспринимал как женщину — сказывалась как их разница в возрасте, так и то, что она долгое время была девушкой Гарри. Вот только сейчас многое изменилось, и Сириус понимал, что, как бы он ни отшучивался, происходящее между ними было ему приятно. Но главным оставалось одно: удержать всё в границах дозволенного.

***

Прошло почти два часа, но Джинни все не возвращалась. Сириус продолжал возиться с картами в её номере: решил, что ему будет спокойнее дождаться Джинни там.

Он уже было потянулся к очередному пергаменту, как услышал шум за стеной. Прислушавшись, он понял, что звуки исходили из номера справа — который, к сожалению, принадлежал ему самому. Быстро собрав все бумаги со стола, Сириус вышел на балкон.

— Здесь ничего нет, Рабастан!

— Ищи, Августус, ищи. Они были в библиотеке, и сумка Блэка после этого посещения стала в два раз больше. А еще меня волнует, где он сам… Давай так: иди и проверь номер девчонки, а я спущусь вниз. Полагаю, Люциус уже смог её разговорить. 

Сириус услышал хлопок двери и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, с оружием наизготовку пошел к выходу из номера Джинни.

Когда мужчина, названный Августусом, вошел в номер, Сириус с удовольствием приставил револьвер к его спине.

— Поднимите руки, уважаемый Августус, и лучше не дергайтесь, я в последнее время очень нервный. У вас есть две минуты, чтобы пояснить, зачем Люциус поручил вам обыск моего номера.

— Ох, профессор Блэк, гораздо интереснее, когда вы готовы к встрече, — вполне спокойно ответил мужчина. 

— Не припомню события нашего знакомства, так что поверю вам на слово.

— Неудивительно, — хмыкнул Августус.

— Не заставляйте меня ждать. Что вы искали?

— Книги, которые вы взяли в библиотеке. Подозреваем, что здесь, в Александрии, вы с мистером Поттером много лет назад спрятали кое-что очень важное.

— Можете передать Люциусу, что он ошибся.

— Да? А как же мантия Мерлина?

— Разочарую вас, Августус, — сказал Сириус и наощупь нашарил на тумбе у стены вазу. — Её здесь нет, и никогда не было.

Он ударил Августуса этой вазой по голове и бросился в свой номер, чтобы забрать самое ценное. Им надо было срочно уезжать.

***

Джинни крутила в руках бокал и что-то говорила Люциусу. Лестрейндж сидел рядом с ней и, судя по напряженному виду Джинни, использовал тот же метод убеждения, что и Сириус на их дружке Августусе.

Устраивать перестрелку прямо в ресторане гостиницы не хотелось, и Сириус решил пойти другим путём. Всунув пять долларов официанту, он попросил его сказать Джинни, что её просят подойти в холл, потому что им позвонил её брат Билл.

Сириус рассчитывал, что с Джинни пойдет только один — скорее всего, Лестрейндж. Эффектом внезапности получится воспользоваться, даже если он параноик со стажем. Главное вывести Джинни из гостиницы — дальше они найдут, где спрятаться. 

Расчет оправдался: Лестрейндж крепко взял Джинни под руку и направился с ней в сторону холла. Когда они проходили через коридор, в котором укрылся Сириус, тот набросился на Лестрейнджа, а Джинни, быстро сориентировавшись, врезала тому по коленной чашечке. Лестрейндж взвыл и осел на пол, а Сириус схватил Джинни и потащил прочь из гостиницы.

Когда они добежали до катакомб и остановились отдышаться, Джинни спросила:

— Почему сюда?

— Здесь они будут искать нас в последнюю очередь, а эти лабиринты я знаю как свои пять пальцев. Идём-идём, фонарь у меня есть. 

Они прошли несколько коридоров, пока не оказались в большом подземном зале с тремя развилками.

— Остановимся здесь, — сказал Сириус, швырнул на песок свою куртку и протянул ей рюкзак. — Я смог взять только его, времени было мало — надеюсь, ты не успела выложить все вещи.

— Нет, — покачала она головой. — Я не знала, когда мы снова двинемся в путь, и решила не рисковать. 

— Предусмотрительно. Еще одно качество, которое может помочь тебе стать хорошим археологом. 

— Жаль только шляпа осталась в гостинице, — с грустью ответила Джинни, развязывая веревки рюкзака. Сириус не удержался от улыбки, видя её реакцию, когда она обнаружила там свою шляпу.

— Ну не мог же я оставить тебя без талисмана, — усмехнулся он.

— Спасибо, — просияла Джинни и нахлобучила шляпу на голову. — И прости меня. Ты оказался прав, я зря тебя не послушала. 

— Может, и хорошо, что так вышло, — Сириус прислонился к одной из колонн. — В другой ситуации я не сумел бы застать их врасплох. Тебе не холодно?

— Немного, — ответила Джинни, вытаскивая из рюкзака свою куртку и накидывая на плечи. — Но так уже лучше. Что мы будем делать дальше?

— Поплывём завтра утром в Яффу. Я еще не нашел нужную нам карту, но чувствую, что поиски в любом случае приведут нас к Палестине. Попробуй пока поспать. Если что, я тебя разбужу.

— Мне вот интересно. Часто твои экспедиции проходят... так?

— Что ты, обычно меня пытаются убить только раз в две недели, а иногда и в месяц, — хмыкнул Сириус. — Так что для меня эта поездка тоже полна сюрпризов. 

— Это обнадеживает, — хихикнула Джинни, прикрывая глаза. 

Прошло не так много времени, но по тихому сопению Сириус понял, что Джинни заснула. Аккуратно присев рядом и не переставая держать руку на револьвере, он тоже позволил себе расслабится. Ему нужно было хоть немного отдохнуть и ни о чем не думать.

***

Сириус лежал на полу гробницы и не мог пошевелиться. Черная тень ходила вокруг него и зловеще шептала:

— Ты убил их… Ты подвёл их, только ты виноват во всём. Нужно было не упускать ни одной детали, но ты был дураком… 

— Их убили те, кто украл камень, — впервые рискнул ответить Сириус. 

— Если бы не ты, всё было бы по-другому, — продолжала измываться тень, протягивая к нему свои тонкие руки. — Джеймс не взял свою куртку. Вы не поехали вдвоём. В этом виноват только ты.

— Что бы это изменило?

— Многое… Всё. Вспомни тот день, и тогда, может быть, ты найдешь ответ... 

— Сириус! — кто-то тряс его за плечи и, открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой перепуганную Джинни. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да… да, разумеется, — ответил Сириус, делая глубокий вдох. Левое плечо заныло, но такое иногда бывало после сна.

— Ты кричал во сне.

— Просто приснился кошмар, с кем не бывает, — отмахнулся он.

— И выглядишь ты как-то не важно, — с хмурым видом продолжила Джинни и протянула его куртку. — Здесь похолодало, не хватало еще, чтобы ты заболел. 

— Спасибо, — ответил он и посмотрел на часы. — Что ж, мы как раз успеваем на пароход, отплывающий в полдень. Еще час посидим тут и двинемся к пристани. Людей будет много, надеюсь, сможем затеряться в толпе.

***

Они без происшествий отплыли из Александрии. Джинни смотрела на удаляющийся город и что-то тихо бормотала. Сириус был рад, что этот вид с моря полностью захватил её внимание — ноющая боль в плече никуда не делась, и в какой-то момент он даже испугался, что может потерять сознание. Но Сириусу совсем не хотелось, чтобы Джинни это заметила. Он как-то не привык делиться с кем-то своими проблемами. Да и ничего серьезного не случилось — так, отголоски ранения, полученного в Непале. Плечо иногда начинало болеть при холодной погоде, но к вечеру или к завтрашнему утру всё должно было пройти. Просто надо было перетерпеть.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду в каюту, — сказал Сириус. — Нужно наконец подобрать карту.

— Ты точно в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Джинни и коснулась рукой его лба. — Хм, жара вроде бы нет…

— Конечно. Всё отлично, — Сириус улыбнулся и быстрым шагом направился в каюту. Там он со стоном рухнул на кровать и пожалел, что не додумался прихватить из ресторана бутылку какого-нибудь алкоголя — сошло бы за обезболивающее. Но сейчас сил подниматься обратно не было совсем, и Сириус, уставившись в потолок, размышлял о приснившемся ему ночью кошмаре.

Сириусу уже приходилось сталкиваться со своего рода мистикой, но при этом он оставался агностиком. И был уверен, что страшные или великие дела люди творят сами, ведь в мозгу каждого человека заложен огромный потенциал разного рода возможностей.

Его сон не походил на предыдущие, и, пусть это была всего лишь игра подсознания, Сириус понимал, что он означал. В недрах памяти хранился какой-то ключ к разгадке, оставшийся именно в том дне. Но какой? И как это вспомнить? 

Сириус прикрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях о гробнице крестоносцев. Боль в плече ушла на задний план, пока он представлял длинный коридор с тремя развилками. Питер предлагал выбрать крайнюю правую, но Сириус настоял на средней — ведь камень был вторым из даров Мерлина.

А в самой гробнице Сириус стоял лицом к Джеймсу и Лили, Питер был где-то за спиной. Почему они испугались? Они видели что-то, чего не видел он. Возможно, Питер наступил на какую-то ловушку. Но если так, то они должны были погибнуть все. И тогда как камень оказался у нацистов? Сириус попытался еще раз воспроизвести в голове момент перед тем, как потерял сознание. Что-то должно было отложиться в любом случае… Слышал ли он крики Джеймса, Лили или Питера? Раздавались ли там вообще чьи-то шаги?..

— Сириус! — крик Джинни вывел его из транса. Она склонилась перед ним и была по-настоящему напугана.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ох, кажется, я понимаю, почему Гарри перестал ездить с тобой в экспедиции, — рявкнула она и быстрыми движениями начала его ощупывать. — Где болит?

Руки Джинни коснулись плеча, и Сириус выругался. 

— Я же говорил, что всё нормально. Старая рана, которая после нашей ночевки в катакомбах остро отреагировала на погоду. 

— Ага, конечно, — закатила глаза Джинни. — Подожди, я сейчас. 

Она вышла из каюты и через несколько минут вернулась с бутылкой виски и двумя стаканами и протянула ему один из них. 

— Держи. Лучшая анестезия из всех возможных. 

— Спасибо, — Сириус сел на кровати, и Джинни плюхнулась рядом с ним.

— Да и после того, как нас дважды попытались убить, нам точно не помешает выпить.

— Главное не перебрать, — заметил Сириус.

— Ни в коем случае! — совершенно серьезно ответила Джинни, хотя взгляд у неё при этом был хитрющий.

***

Когда была открыта вторая бутылка виски, а они уже сидели в обнимку, Сириус вспомнил этот хитрющий взгляд. Джинни как раз положила голову ему на плечо и перебирала его волосы.

Сириус подумывал о том, чтобы отстраниться, но потом решил, что вполне контролирует себя. 

— Тебе уже лучше? — ласково спросила Джинни.

— Намного, — усмехнулся Сириус, восхищаясь этой талантливой провокацией.

— А расскажешь, кстати, откуда эта рана? — пальцы Джинни невесомо скользнули по его больному плечу.

— Мы с Гарри отправились в Непал за чайным набором из нефрита, по слухам, принадлежавшим самому Будде, — начал Сириус, ловя себя на мысли, что ему действительно нравится делиться своими историями с другими. Особенно с Джинни. — Там была далеко не одна ловушка, а самой опасной оказалась зеркальная арка. Она вела в коридор, а вот её отражение — в пропасть. Я ошибся и чудом успел выбросить вперед кнут, надеясь зацепиться за основание арки. Гарри вытащил меня, но я вывихнул плечо. А потом мы столкнулись с Люциусом, который в очередной раз шел за нами по пятам и планировал отобрать артефакт. Видимо, это его интуиция подсказала прострелить мне именно вывихнутое плечо. Так что сама понимаешь, эта история не обошлась без осложнений.

— Непал… — задумчиво произнесла Джинни. — Подожди, это же была ваша последняя совместная с Гарри экспедиция, правильно?

— Да. Он сказал, что не переживет, если я погибну у него на глазах. И что приключений ему хватило на всю жизнь. Он был прав, разумеется. Я сам виноват, следовало быть осторожнее. 

— Нет, — Джинни подняла голову и поймала его задумчивый взгляд. — Каждый из нас сам делает свой выбор. А потом разбирается с последствиями. 

Продолжая смотреть Сириусу в глаза, Джинни перебралась к нему на колени. 

— Любой выбор лучше делать на трезвую голову, — прищурился Сириус, не прикасаясь к ней, но и не отстраняясь.

— Так он уже давно сделан, — Джинни подалась вперед, и они соприкоснулись лбами. — Я думала, ты знаешь. 

Руки Джинни заскользили по его груди и остановились на верхней пуговице рубашки. Она ждала какой-либо реакции, и, глядя в её потемневшие глаза, Сириус практически протрезвел и понял, что надо что-то сделать. Здравый смысл упорно твердил, что нужно напомнить Джинни об их разнице в возрасте, о том, что он друг её семьи, о приличиях, в конце концов.

Но тепло ладоней, ощущавшееся сквозь ткань рубашки, намекало на другую, гораздо более приятную перспективу. Подумав, что пожалеет об этом потом, Сириус все же обнял Джинни и неспешно поцеловал. Издав тихий смешок, она с готовностью ответила на поцелуй. Он прижал ее еще ближе к себе, чувствуя, как она лихорадочно пытается справиться с пуговицами на его рубашке. 

Сириуса забавлял этот напор, но он не хотел торопиться и медленно перебирал длинные рыжие волосы Джинни. Когда рубашка оказалась расстегнута, руки Джинни заскользили по его спине, нежно поглаживая каждый попадавшийся шрам. Все мысли вылетели из головы Сириуса, когда он почувствовал, как Джинни, царапнув кожу ногтями, дернула за пряжку его ремня. Медлить совсем расхотелось. 

Что-то пробормотав о том, что негоже даме являться инициатором, и опрокинув Джинни на постель, Сириус поймал её сияющий взгляд. Улыбнувшись, он начал расстегивать её рубашку и покрывать невесомыми поцелуями нежную кожу. Джинни тихо постанывала и царапала его плечи, а когда он обхватил губами сосок — выгнулась, стараясь прижаться к нему ещё сильнее.

Снова спрашивать, уверена ли она, не было никакого смысла. Приподнимаясь и целуя Джинни еще раз, Сириус для успокоения собственной совести посмотрел ей в глаза. Ни страха, ни неуверенности — только предвкушение.

«Ведьма, — пронеслось в голове Сириуса. — Коварная рыжая ведьма. Напоила, соблазнила, деваться просто некуда. Да и не хочется». 

Сириус провел кончиками пальцев по бедру Джинни, чувствуя, насколько разгоряченной была ее кожа, и снова поцеловал - жадно, страстно, тягуче. Джинни выгнулась, прижимаясь к его груди - так, что он ощутил ее твердые соски. Удержаться после такого было невозможно.

Легонько прикусив ее ключицу, Сириус вошел в Джинни, и она судорожно вцепилась ему в плечи. Перехватив её ладони и переплетя их пальцы, он прошептал, что надо потерпеть совсем немного — скоро всё пройдет. 

Джинни прикусила губу и кивнула, и Сириус начал двигаться — медленно и осторожно, поглаживая её хрупкие руки. И только когда Джинни чуть подалась навстречу и обвила его ногами, он позволил себе ускориться. 

Ему хотелось покрыть поцелуями все ее тело, но не было никаких сил остановиться или хотя бы замедлиться. И Сириус двигался, входил в нее снова и снова, сжимал пальцами ее бедра, кусал плечи, целовал.

Весь мир будто сконцентрировался в её лихорадочном шепоте «Сириус», в ее горячих ладонях и тихих стонах. И даже когда все вокруг померкло, ее голос отзывался в ее голове яркими вспышками и померк лишь тогда, когда волна оргазма буквально накрыла Сириуса с головой.

***

__  
Четыре года назад.  


_Большое всего на свете Сириус ненавидел такие дни — когда все веселились, а он один чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке._

_Сегодня отмечали день рождения Гарри, и по-хорошему Сириус должен был наслаждаться праздником вместе со всеми, но не получалось. Потому что из-за простреленного плеча врач посоветовали снизить физические нагрузки хотя бы на полгода. Потому что Ремус по-прежнему не разговаривал с ним. И потому что Гарри твёрдо заявил, что прошлая экспедиция была последней._

_А еще масла в огонь подливало расстроенное лицо Джинни — она не могла не чувствовать, что Гарри её избегает, и, видимо, не понимала причин. Зато Сириусу эта причина была хорошо известна: дочка доктора Грейнджер, очаровательная умница, но, по мнению Сириуса, слишком занудная. Ну так и не Сириус в неё влюбился, а Гарри. До Сириуса даже долетели обрывки разговора Гарри и Ремуса о том, что Гарри подумывает пойти учиться на врача — вслед за своей ненаглядной Гермионой, разумеется._

_Решив немного отвлечься, Сириус направился к своему любимому дереву возле пруда. Его, конечно, все равно там найдут, но вряд ли слишком скоро, и он надеялся за это время нацепить маску беззаботного веселья._

_Обнаружив под деревом парочку небольших камушков, Сириус решил проверить, не забыл ли он еще, как их метать. Подобрав угол и прицелившись, Сириус запульнул «лягушку», которая проделала свои семь прыжков. Хоть что-то не менялось в этой жизни, и то хорошо._

_— Сириус, почему ты ушел с праздника? — услышал он голос Джинни за спиной и тихо чертыхнулся._

_— Да так, решил немного отдохнуть от шума, — как можно беззаботнее улыбнулся он._

_— Ты успел с кем-то поругаться, что ли? — проницательно осведомилась она. Что поделать, у Джинни была замечательная интуиция._

_— Да не то чтобы… скорее всё как обычно._

_Джинни кивнула, видимо, решив, что всё дело в Ремусе. Она не знала подробностей, но слышала, что когда-то они дружили._

_— Как прошла ваша экспедиция?_

_— Замечательно! — бодро ответил Сириус. — Правда не обошлось без небольших неприятностей._

_— А Гарри там случайно никаких проклятий не подцепил? — хмыкнула Джинни. — А то шарахается от меня, как ошпаренный._

_Сириус снова испытал злость на себя и заодно на Молли. Может быть, не подшучивай они постоянно над Гарри и Джинни, мол, идеальная они пара, не пришлось бы сейчас объяснять, что детские влюбленности обычно проходят._

_— Проклятья по моей части, не переживай, — усмехнулся Сириус._

_— Тогда, наверное, он влюбился в кого-то? — напряженно поинтересовалась Джинни._

_— Не знаю._

_— Понятно. Она хоть красивая?_

_— Джинни…_

_— Что Джинни? — с легкой насмешкой заговорила она. — Вот знаешь, Сириус, так всегда. Придумываешь что-то, планируешь, мечтаешь, но реальность и жизнь неумолимо разрушают твои планы._

_— Слишком драматично и патетично, — Сириус подошел ближе и обнял её. Она с готовностью уткнулась ему в плечо, но плакать не начинала. Характер характером, конечно, но подошедшая к логическому завершению первая любовь — это всегда тяжело._

_— Сириус, я могу тебя попросить? — произнесла Джинни через какое-то время._

_— Всё что угодно, принцесса, — улыбнулся Сириус и, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь её, подёргал за косу._

_— У меня тоже скоро день рождения. И я хочу один маленький подарок…_

_— Ну, если это не луна с неба…_

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — Джинни отошла на шаг и серьезно взглянула на него._

_— Эм… что?_

_— Один поцелуй. Я никогда раньше не целовалась. А теперь и непонятно, когда это случится и случится ли вообще._

_— Джинни, я не самая подходящая кандидатура..._

_— Всё ясно, — хмуро ответила она. — Просто я уродина._

_— Вот что ты говоришь?_

_— Но ведь это действительно так! — воскликнула Джинни, и в её глазах блеснули слёзы. Она отвернулась и направилась в сторону дома, но Сириус схватил её за руку и развернул к себе._

_— Это самое глупое, что ты когда-либо могла придумать, — рявкнул он, сжимая её плечи._

_Вместо ответа Джинни приподнялась на цыпочках и сама коснулась его губ…_

***

Джинни забавно морщилась во сне. Сириус погладил её по щеке, и она чуть улыбнулась, крепче прижимая к себе подушку.

Аккуратно выбравшись из постели и стараясь не шуметь, он снова сел разбираться с картами — надо было определить конечную точку их маршрута.

Одна из карт наконец оказалась подходящей: у неё была аналогичная штриховка и стилистика границ. Сириус начал прикладывать элементы из кулона, убеждаясь в их полной идентичности. Значит, схему, ведущую к месту захоронения даров, составляли, основываясь на карте восьмого века. 

— Как твоё плечо? — раздался голос Джинни, а через мгновение она подошла и обняла Сириуса. Он улыбнулся и перехватил её ладонь, чтобы поцеловать.

— Уже не болит. Я же говорил, ничего серьезного. 

— Замечательно, — Джинни склонилась над картой, и Сириус почувствовал аромат яблок, исходящий от её волос. — Ты определил, куда мы едем, да?

— Почти. Этот исторический момент произойдет прямо сейчас — и мы с тобой оба узнаем, где должен храниться первый дар Мерлина.

Сириус взял кулон с совой и приложил его к карте так, чтобы одно из крыльев легло прямо на точку с надписью «Александрия» и покрутил его вокруг этой оси. А потом проделал то же самое, используя точки «Гиппос» и «Асуан» как центры других окружностей. 

Определив, где они все сходятся, Сириус не удержался от нервного смеха.

— Можно было догадаться и раньше: и расположение, и название «сокровищница». Эль-Хазне, Джинни, мы едем в Эль-Хазне!

***

Древняя сокровищница города Петра выглядела действительно монументальной. Сириус смотрел на вход в древний храм, испытывая непередаваемое волнение. Если его расчеты были верны, они стояли на пороге больших изменений.

— Ты готова? — спросил он у Джинни. Та кивнула, и они вошли в храм. 

Основной зал был огромным и… совершенно пустым. Но с трёх стороны располагались лестницы, ведущие в разные коридоры. Это было вполне символично.

— Посох — первый дар Мерлина, — задумчиво сказал Сириус. — В какую сторону ты посмотрела, когда только вошла?

— Хм… в левую. 

— Я тоже. Ну что ж, тогда пойдем по левой лестнице. 

Они плутали по бесконечным коридорам, заходя в разные залы. Не зря говорили, что это древнейший храм-мавзолей, здесь можно было обнаружить вещи, принадлежащие абсолютно разным эпохам. Особенно это было видно по надгробиям. Вот только ни одного, хоть отдаленного похожего на захоронение времен крестовых походов, они так и не встретили. 

Тогда Сириус начал ощупывать коридоры на наличие какого-нибудь тайного механизма, но и это не принесло никаких результатов. Осмотревшись еще раз в последнем зале левого коридора, Сириус, скрепя сердцем, признал свою ошибку, и они с Джинни вернулись назад.

Он уже думал попробовать осмотреть правый коридор, как вдруг Джинни спросила:

— Сириус, а что это за узоры на полу?

Он присел на корточки и стал рассматривать орнамент, которым была украшена часть пола главного зала. Это был круг, вписанный в треугольник и разделенный пополам прямой линией. В нём было что-то очень знакомое, и Сириус напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, где мог видеть этот символ. 

— Это не может быть подсказкой к поискам? Ведь круг вполне может означать камень, а посох — та же палка или прямая. 

— Джинни, ты гений, — просиял Сириус и оттащил её с исписанных плит. — Постой тут, у меня есть одна идея.

Сириус осторожно прошелся по плитам, в точности повторяя три знака в масштабе. Сначала посох, потом камень, и только потом треугольник — ведь он мог соответствовать мантии. Когда Сириус, заканчивая, встал на крайнюю праву плиту, что-то затрещало, и пол разъехался, открывая взору длинную подземную лестницу. 

Сириус с Джинни переглянулись и, спустившись вниз, оказались в просторном зале. Сириус осветил его фонарем и начал медленно осматривать. Все стены были исписаны латынью, имелось несколько ниш, а в центре располагался небольшой алтарь.

Сириус подошел к нему поближе и увидел небольшое круглое углубление — размером с осколок камня Стоунхеджа. Неужели здесь проводили какие-то ритуалы?

Он вернулся к одной из стен и попытался разобрать надписи на ней. Его познания в латыни мало улучшились за последние пятнадцать лет, но по некоторым фразам и предложениям стало понятно, что Ричард Львиное Сердце планировал провести какой-то ритуал с помощью посоха и камня, и рыцарю Карлу было поручено охранять от мусульман алтарь и посох. И он ждал в этой сокровищнице, когда король со своими людьми вернется за ним. Но никто так и не пришел…

— Сириус, в основании алтаря есть какое-то углубление.

Сириус подошел к Джинни, и они достали длинный деревянный ящик. Помедлив секунду, он открыл его и обнаружил там три разных посоха.

— А вот это уже интересно, — произнёс Сириус. — Что думаешь?

— Хм… — Джинни аккуратно коснулась посоха с красным камнем на верхушке. — Может, вот этот?

— Слишком роскошно. Это же всё-таки не Экскалибур. Символично, что здесь три самых распространенных дерева Англии — терновник, дуб и ясень. И я думаю, что Мерлин выбрал ясень — уж больно сильна перекличка с Иггдрасилем. 

Сириус взял в руки посох из ясеня, темно-сиреневый камень которого переливался кроваво-алыми всполохами. От древка исходило тепло, и уверенность Сириус в том, что это действительно был посох Мерлина, укрепилась. 

— Прекрасно, профессор Блэк. Вы не представляете, как приятно, когда за вас делают всю работу.

Сириус поднял голову и увидел на лестнице нескольких людей. Впереди стоял высокий мужчина, лицо которого Сириусу было незнакомо. Закрыв собой испуганную Джинни, он ответил:

— Это может доставлять удовольствие только тем, кто вообще не желает думать. 

— Ох, дорогой кузен, ты как всегда остёр на язык совсем когда не надо, — раздался мелодичный смех, и рядом с мужчиной появилась старшая кузина Сириуса, Беллатрикс, которую он не видел с тех пор, как ушел из дома.

— Прости, Белла, — усмехнулся Сириус, справившись с замешательством, — не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть.

— Я бы удивилась, услышав обратное, — практически пропела она, лениво поигрывая револьвером в руках. — Ну что, малыш Сири, готов отдать нам посох? Или всё-таки придётся тебя убить?

— Белла, мне казалось, ты обычно гуманнее к своим родственникам, — обратился к ней тот высокий мужчина. Беллатрикс посмотрела на него с таким обожанием, что Сириус не мог скрыть презрительную гримасу.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, Том: сестринские чувства у меня проявляются, только когда он без сознания, — ответила она, и от этой фразы в голове Сириуса что-то щелкнуло.

— Но с этим можно повременить, тем более у нас есть свой инструмент влияния, — этот Том щелкнул пальцами, и вперёд вышел другой человек, произнёся знакомым, но давно забытым голосом:

— Привет, Сириус.

— Питер? — ошарашенно спросил тот.

— Давно не виделись, правда? — хихикнул Питер. — Ты уж прости, но тебе было лучше думать, что я мёртв. 

— Но… зачем?

— Ох, профессор Блэк, неужели непонятно? — захохотал Том. — Ваш дружок продал вас и уже давно сотрудничает с нами.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотал растерянный Сириус. Питер — предатель? Он был жив все эти годы? Лили и Джеймс погибли из-за него?

— Я, пожалуй, расскажу вам одну историю, — начал Том, спускаясь по лестнице в зал. — Жили-были два лучших друга. Они были не разлей вода, всюду вместе путешествовали, ездили на археологические раскопки. Однажды им на глаза попался старый пергамент, в котором была рассказана легенда о дарах Мерлина и была нарисована карта с местоположением посоха… 

Сириус не понимал, зачем этот человек рассказывал всё это? Если сначала он был уверен, что речь идет о них с Джеймсом, то когда Том заговорил о посохе… 

— Но один из друзей оказался трусом, — продолжил Том, раздраженно всплеснув руками, — мелочным и страшащимся перемен, которые могли случиться, завладей они посохом. Этого труса звали Альбус Дамблдор. Он разделил карту на несколько частей и прятал на местах своих раскопок. 

Сириус весь превратился в слух. Альбус рассказывал, что мечтал найти дары, но про возможность претворить это в жизнь — никогда. Почему?

— Его друг, Геллерт Гриндевальд, был раздавлен. Он приезжал к Альбусу, умолял вернуть карту, но этот трус отказался. Но в Англии Геллерт, надеявшийся, что кто-нибудь когда-то сможет продолжить его дело, нашел подходящего мальчишку и забрал его из приюта. Этим мальчишкой был я, Том Реддл. Геллерт стал моим учителем, делился со мной всеми своими знаниями и завещал мне найти дары во чтобы то ни стало. 

— И заодно вручить их Гитлеру, да? — не выдержал Сириус, наконец осознавая, с чего вдруг нацисты заинтересовались этими артефактами. 

— Гитлер верит в их силу не меньше меня, и он смог предоставить мне необходимые ресурсы — разве можно было отказаться? — пожал плечами Том. — И судьба вознаградила меня, ведь я получил камень, а теперь и посох. Жаль, конечно, что у меня нет мантии, но, — Том патетично вздохнул, — сколько мы тогда ни пытали ваших друзей — они на свою беду так ни слова и не сказали. Но это не помешает мне провести сегодняшний ритуал принятия силы Мерлина.

— Так это были вы… — прошипел Сириус, сжимая револьвер в кармане куртки. — Интересно, почему же мне так повезло?

— Я не смог отказать дорогой Белле в её маленькой просьбе.

— Я решила, что для тебя будет гораздо хуже мучиться от чувства вины, нежели просто умереть, — засмеялась Белла, и Сириус в очередной раз пожалел, что их связывают родственные узы. 

Её смех все еще звучал в ушах, и неожиданно Сириус _вспомнил_. Он всё слышал, просто забыл. Ругань Беллы, крики Джеймса, бесцветный голос того самого Августуса. И снова голос Беллы: «Пусть малыш Сири живёт с этим — так будет интереснее». А потом он услышал крик Питера и вновь голос Беллы: «Питер-трусишка, не держи зла, но иначе никак. Все должны думать, что ты тоже умер. Так что скажи спасибо, что я не отрубила тебе всю руку».

Его подсознание не обманывало: надо было всего лишь вспомнить этот день — и он узнал всю правду. И теперь он стоял, смотрел на убийц Джеймса и Лили и даже не мог им отомстить… 

— Но теперь я думаю, — голос Беллы вывел его из раздумий, — что мои родственные чувства не были удачной идеей. Ты постоянно доставлял нам всем неприятности, Сириус. Сколько артефактов ты увёл из-под носа у Люциуса? Не сосчитать. А ведь некоторые из них были необходимы и Тому…

Сириус увидел, как люди Реддла, среди которых был и Люциус, приближаются к ним, и сжал руку Джинни. Он просчитывал, есть ли у них шанс сбежать, но в голову ничего не приходило…

— Столько новостей, что просто голова кругом… Но не могу не спросить — так, из чувства заботы о древних артефактах: латынь-то хоть кто-нибудь из вас знает?

— Профессор Блэк, вы невольно вызываете у меня восхищение, — усмехнулся Реддл. — Даже не пороге смерти умудряетесь шутить. Пожалуй, я позволю вам увидеть мой триумф.

Люциус отобрал у Сириуса посох и отнёс его Тому, в то время как двое других связали их с Джинни спина к спине и оттащили к лестнице. 

Сириус пялился в стену, перебирая в голове все возможные варианты. Можно было бы сбежать, пока они заняты под готовкой к ритуалу… но оставить им дары? Никогда!

Неожиданно взгляд Сириуса зацепился за одно слово на стене: «Patronum». Пытаясь разобрать всё предложение, он понял, что нужно делать.

— Джинни, — тихо обратился он к ней. — У меня в правом кармане брюк есть зажигалка… попробуй её достать и поджечь наши веревки. Только аккуратно, чтобы никто не видел.

Она возилась какое-то время и потом прошептала: «Получилось!»

Веревки горели медленно, а Реддл уже начал читать какое-то заклинание на латыни. В их сторону никто не смотрел, и Сириус, чувствуя, что захват слабеет, резко выдернул руки. 

Он оттащил Джинни как можно дальше от алтаря и прижал к себе — так, чтобы его куртка прикрывала и её.

— Закрой глаза и не открывай, что бы ни услышала, — прошептал ей на ухо Сириус и стал ждать.

На какой-то момент в зале наступила оглушительная тишина, а потом со всех сторон раздались свистящие и шипящие звуки. Когда послышался первый крик, Сириус прижал Джинни еще ближе к себе, ожидая, пока всё стихнет. 

Через пару минут Джинни выбралась из его объятий, и они осмотрелись — в зале не осталось больше никого. На полу валялась одежда, на алтаре покоились дары, а вокруг царила тишина. Сириус не удержался и присвистнул: он не думал, что этот ритуал с посохом произойдет именно так.

— Что случилось? — спросила удивленная Джинни.

— Подтверждение главного закона человечества — все всегда забывают читать приложения.

— Я не понимаю.

Сириус указал на слово «Patronum» на той самой стене.

— Защита или защитник… При проведении этого дурацкого ритуала обретения силы нужна защита. Мантия. Всех, кто без нее, поглотит пламя.

— Но ведь мантия… ты сам говорил, что она у Гарри…

Сириус усмехнулся и снял куртку с плеч, чтобы показать Джинни подкладку.

— Она есть _и у него_. Когда мы с Джеймсом нашли мантию и Альбус рассказал, что она дает защиту своему обладателю, мы решили, что было бы забавно разделить её пополам и сделать подкладкой для курток. 

— То есть ты обманул меня?! — возмущенно спросила Джинни.

Сириус развел руками, а Джинни захохотала и поцеловала его.

Это приключение заканчивалось так, что лучше и не придумаешь: спустя столько лет Сириус узнал правду и отомстил людям, погубившим его друзей. А то, что он нашёл все три дара Мерлина, поиски которых длились много столетий, стало неплохим дополнительным вознаграждением.

**Вместо эпилога.**

Явление Нимфадоры на любое мероприятие сопровождалось катастрофой. Когда она влетела в зал и почти тут же распласталась на полу, сбив двух официантов и уронив букет, Сириус пожалел, что не ждал её возле входа.

— Привет, дядюшка Сириус, — улыбнулась она, когда он помог ей подняться.

— Привет, мисс ходячее недоразумение.

— Ну я же не специально, — почти жалобно протянула она.

— Ладно, ты же не свадебный торт уронила, — Сириус взял её под руку и повел к Гарри и Гермионе. — Пойдем, поздравишь молодых.

Ловя благодарный взгляд Андромеды, он повел Дору в противоположный конец зала, где Гарри и Гермиона о чём-то разговаривали с близнецами Уизли. Дора подмигнула Гарри, с готовностью вручила Гермионе помятый букет и еще почти пять минут желала им взаимопонимания, долгой любви, терпения и мудрости. 

Сириус сдерживался и старался не закатывать глаза — нужно было всё-таки хоть в такой торжественный момент быть серьезным. Когда поток комплиментов подошел к концу, Сириус лучезарно улыбнулся Гарри с Гермионой и потащил Дору за один из свободных столиков. 

— Ну что, дорогая племянница, рассказывай, как твои дела?

— Ох, как обычно, — отмахнулась она. — Мама отчитывает по поводу и без. Профессия ей моя не нравится, манеры ей мои не нравятся, жизнь ей моя не нравится…

— Ну я бы тоже нервничал, если бы моя дочь решила заделаться частным детективом, — хмыкнул Сириус.

— Но я же не одна этим занимаюсь, а с Чарли! Он всегда готов мне спину прикрыть и плечо подставить.

— Мне кажется, если бы ты вышла за него замуж, Андромеда бы так не переживала.

— Но что мне делать, если во вкусе Чарли несколько другие личности? И я бы сказала даже другого пола, — уже тише пробормотала Дора, и Сириус улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

Она была слишком похожа на него — веселая, шабутная и совсем не представляющая свою жизнь без приключений. Не каждый был способен выдержать рядом такую энергичную девушку, так что не стоило удивляться, что Доре уже перевалило за двадцать пять, но она оставалась незамужней. А мечтающая о внуках Андромеда не находила себе места и постоянно жаловалась Сириусу, хотя уж он точно не был тем, кто мог дать дельный совет в этом вопросе.

В зал вошел Ремус и, заприметив Сириуса, помахал ему рукой. Сириус отсалютовал ему стаканом с виски, впервые ощущая себя абсолютно в своей тарелке.

Они поговорили, когда Сириус вернулся в Лондон. Доказательства, которые удалось собрать, он сложил в один большой конверт и отправил Ремусу. А потом были полуночная попойка, ругань, извинения и, впервые за пятнадцать лет, крепкие дружеские объятия. Сириус простил его, потому что не мог гарантировать, что не поступил бы на месте Ремуса точно так же. И теперь они медленно и верно восстанавливали старую дружбу. 

— Сириус, а кто это? — обратилась к нему Дора, и он почувствовал в её голосе далеко не праздное любопытство. Усмехнувшись, Сириус знаками показал Ремусу, чтобы тот шел к нем и повернулся к Доре:

— Ремус. Как-то мы с ним даже приезжали к вам в гости, не помнишь?

Дора отрицательно покачала головой, и Сириус подмигнул ей:

— Познакомить?

Дора заметно смутилась, когда Ремус подсел к ним, и Сириус решил оставить их наедине. Он достаточно быстро опустошил свой стакан и под предлогом принести добавки направился к официантам. 

Посматривая за ними из центра зала, Сириус слышал заразительный смех Доры и видел теплую улыбку Ремуса. Что ж, Андромеда, наверное, молиться на него будет, если это маленькое сводничество удастся.

— И где можно найти Сириуса Блэка? Только там, где есть либо виски, либо приключения, — раздался рядом насмешливый голос Джинни. Ловя себя на мысли, что улыбается как идиот, Сириус обернулся к ней.

— Ну а что мне, одинокому и пожилому человеку, еще делать на свадьбе? Только заливать горе.

Джинни прыснула и обняла его:

— Я рада тебя видеть.

— И я. Не думал, что ты приедешь.

— Ну, ведь всю нашу семью пригласили. Решила, что отказывать невежливо, — убедившись, что никого нет рядом, Джинни взяла из его рук стакан с виски и сделала небольшой глоток. — Ох, это определенно лучше дурацкого шампанского, которое я пила с мамой.

— Молли не смущают твои отнюдь не женские вкусы?

— Мама успокоилась, к счастью. Поняла, что иначе я уеду быстрее, чем она закончит читать очередную нотацию. Но лишний раз нарываться не стоит. 

— Как проходит восстановление бара? — спросил Сириус, не совсем понимая, как начать разговор на действительно интересующую его тему.

— Закончили еще до моего отъезда. Так что «Рыжая ящерица» снова готова к толпам посетителей — приезжай в гости, если что.

— Сириус! — их отвлёк голос Альбуса, и это было похоже на провидение. — Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваш разговор, но увидел мисс Уизли и решил засвидетельствовать своё почтение. Сириус мне говорил, что ваша помощь во время экспедиции была просто неоценима. 

— Спасибо, мистер Дамблдор, — Джинни заметно смутилась. — Но мне кажется, я больше мешала…

— Ну что вы, — Альбус по-отечески улыбнулся, и Сириус нутром почувствовал провокацию. — Я же знаю, что это вы заметили символы на полу и выбрали правильный посох.

— Э-э-э… — Джинни взглянула на Сириуса и, видимо, всё прочитав по его лицу, быстро совладала с собой. — Я просто увидела его и сразу подумала об Экскалибуре.

— Наши коллеги из Нью-Йорка тоже восхитились красотой посоха. Говорят, он займет достойное место в музее Метрополитена. 

— Это прекрасно, — кивнула Джинни, буквально прожигая Сириуса взглядом.

— Что ж, не буду вам мешать, — улыбнулся Альбус и направился к одному из столиков.

— Ты что, обманул своего учителя? — прошипела Джинни, чтобы их никто не слышал.

— Он определенно догадывается об этом, но предпочёл закрыть глаза, — хмыкнул Сириус. 

— У меня просто нет слов, — продолжила возмущаться шепотом Джинни, но Сириус слишком хорошо знал, что это напускное. — А что ты будешь делать, если я не захочу закрывать на это глаза?

— Я найду способ тебя убедить. Не волнуйся, ничего неприличного, — подмигнул он ей, вспоминая их разговор в Каире. — Как насчет поездки в Гластонбери и поисков могилы Мерлина в обмен на твое молчание? Почему бы не вернуть старичку его вещи?

— Ты правда хочешь взять меня с собой? 

— Я решил, что партнер иногда бывает полезен, — ответил Сириус, радуясь, что их разговор зашел в нужное ему русло. — Тем более Гарри отдал мне куртку Джеймса, а я считаю неправильным, что она будет лежать без дела.

— Заманчиво, — прищурилась Джинни. — Но при одном условии.

— Каком же?

Джинни улыбнулась и практически вплотную подошла к нему. У Сириуса не было и секунды сомнений, что она сейчас поцелует его — и он был совсем не против, несмотря на огромное количество свидетелей. Но вместо этого Джинни коварным тоном прошептала ему на ухо:

— Я хочу пятьдесят процентов от каждого гонорара. 

— Ведьма, — отсмеявшись, ответил Сириус.

— А еще забрать куртку прямо сегодня.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — Сириус усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая её намек. — Тем более у меня дома неплохая коллекция виски.

Джинни кивнула и направилась к столику, где сидели её братья. Сириус смотрел ей вслед и думал, что его следующие экспедиции будут полны неожиданных сюрпризов — и в этом не было ничего плохого.


End file.
